The use of a fisheye lens enables the taking of images with a wider angle of view than an ordinary lens. For example, if an image is taken by pointing the fisheye lens in a vertical direction, an image including a 360° view above the camera may be obtained. Also, if an image is taken by pointing the fisheye lens in a horizontal direction, an image of wide range in both the vertical and horizontal directions may be obtained. However, since images taken using a fisheye lens are distorted, technology for removing the effects of distortion and utilizing the images has been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology that converts an image taken using a fisheye lens into a remapped image that has been remapped onto a cylindrical surface, and detects information such as the distance to an object on the basis of the remapped image.